


Alpha

by KristianLaura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, BDSM, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Fluff, Lawyers, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristianLaura/pseuds/KristianLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all went down the night Scott had dubbed “bro-night”, it started off simple enough... and then things took a turn towards interesting. This is the story of how New York lawyer Stiles Stilinski met the mysterious Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! It’s based off a book I read several years ago, and it seemed like the perfect Sterek story. I’m American, and I’m from the South. So some of the sayings are Southern. If there are other things I need to tag let me know and I will.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's my tumblr kristianlaura.tumblr.com or sterekhobrienfics.tumblr.com

 

Stiles wasn’t always a daredevil, ordinarily he tried to stay away from mischief. But if the moment presented itself who was he to turn it down? It was nearly midnight when Stiles realized he was about to do something incredibly dumb. He was sitting at a bar with Isaac and Scott talking about how the Red Sox had won the World Series when a couple caught his eye.

They were fairly well dressed in Armani and Prada, the woman looked like she stepped off a runway while the man could have been the spitting image of Brad Pitt in his glory days (Hello, Legends of the Fall anyone?) As Stiles was fantasizing about said Brad Pitt look-a-like his thoughts were interrupted by Scott who was guessing the couple’s status.

“50 bucks says the guy is an investment banker,” said Scott. “I’m thinking he has a rich daddy who owns half the town,” Isaac replied. They both looked at Stiles expectantly. “He looks like a billionaire underwear model who drives an Aston Martin and likes his martini shaken, not stirred.” All three guys busted out laughing while the couple was led to a back room that was closed off to other patrons of the bar.

The bar the guys were in was not one of their usual places, it was a random place they happened to stumble in to after a night at Blue Post on Front Street. It was one of those bars that was full of character and had a New Orleans vibe, which means the beer was cheap and the music was soulful. It didn’t seem like the place where you would find a Lawyer, a Doctor or a Detective but here they were. Glasses full of beer and swaying to the tunes of Bob Dylan.

Most of the patrons were the kind of people you would expect in a bar like that; rough looking men, couples playing darts, and even an old woman sitting at the bar with two empty shot glasses turned upside down. Nothing about it threw Stiles off, until the perfect couples started arriving and were being led to a dark red door that must have led to a back room. Gradually more and more couples began to file in but never more than six at a time. They were in small groups and always looked like they were coming from New York Fashion Week rather than walking into a rusty old bar. None of the regular patrons seemed to notice, but ever the curious man, Stiles’ mind began to wonder.

“Oh wow, look at them. I bet she’s some kind of high fashion model and he’s an actor.” Scott said about the new couple that had just walked in like they owned the place.

You could sense their confidence from a mile away. They woman had flowing blonde hair and curves for days. Her ruby red lipstick was perfect and her black dress was tight in all the right places and showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Somewhere to Stiles’ right he could hear Isaac suck in a deep breath and breathe out “damn”, but Stiles was too caught up in staring at the man who was attached to the woman’s arm.

He had tan skin and black hair that Stiles wouldn’t mind running his fingers through. While everyone else that had come into the bar had been in suits, this guy was in tight black jeans, boots, and a leather jacket that should be made illegal because something that hot shouldn’t be allowed on the street. Even under the leather jacket Stiles could tell that the mystery man was well built, like Adonis or Hercules, just looking at him made Stiles’ mouth water.

Stiles knew his mouth was dropped and he was staring unashamedly, but nothing could have prepared him for the moment when he met the man’s eyes. Stiles couldn’t tell if they were hazel, golden brown or if they even had a blue tint, all Stiles knew was they were the most perfect eyes he had ever seen in his 26 years of existence. It was as though Stiles was in a daze, but it didn’t last long because Scott started coughing unsubtly and the blonde on mystery man’s arm smirked at Stiles like she knew everything he was thinking. Before he could even comprehend what had just happened the couple was led to the door and away they went, leaving Stiles with his head all over the place.

Once he turned back to his friends, Isaac was the first to speak up, “Stiles, you have that look in your eye. What are you planning on doing?” Scott was wide eyed and flailing asking Stiles to think about whatever he was fixing to do. “You’re a lawyer dude. You can’t go bribing your way in to a private meeting!” Scott was always the worrier of their little group, Stiles blames it on all the stuff he sees in his Doctor’s office.

“Come on Stiles, Scott is right.” Isaac said. ”Why are you going to ruin a good night by getting thrown out? You’ve only had two beers.” Stiles was appalled by his friend’s lack of adventure, and said as much while trying to figure out how to get into that room. “Whatever. If you want to try, go ahead but you’re going to go home alone because we’re staying even if you get kicked out.” Scott replied. That was all the encouragement Stiles needed because in the next instance he was out of his seat and headed towards the door. He knew it was foolish and he really didn’t want to get kicked out, but he couldn’t back out now. His curiosity was at an all-time high and he needed to get behind that door before the night was over.

There was a slight problem though, and how Stiles missed the big burly “I could kick your ass in ten seconds flat without even blinking” guy at the door he’ll never know. But there he was, arms crossed over his suit with an earpiece in his ear and wraparound sunglasses. (Which looked ridiculous. They were inside for goodness sake!) The closer Stiles got the more intimidated he became, when suddenly an idea popped into his head on how to distract the guard.

When Stiles arrived in front of the man he put on his best smile and leaned into the man’s space “Hello there Mr. Serious!” The man didn’t even smile but immediately tightened his arms and told Stiles he was in a private area thus he should go back to his seat. Stiles saw an opportunity and took it, flailing his arms about Stiles spilled his beer all over the guy’s shirt soaking the battery on the man’s earpiece. Immediately the man began swearing and yelled at Stiles, telling him either he leave the bar ASAP or the man would throw him out on his ass. Stiles backpedaled away from the guy and turned around towards the exit.

The front door couldn’t be seen from the man’s post so as soon as Stiles was out of the guy’s eye sight he leaned into a corner area and waited for the man to go get a new earpiece. Stiles took a deep breath while the guard took one look around and finally went in the door.

It was do or die time for Stiles, without a moment’s hesitation he took off for the mystery door and walked right through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to go in with the confidence that you belong there and no one will take a second look.” 
> 
> Easy enough, Stiles thought to himself, he’ll just go into this area like he’s meant to be there take a look around and then leave. 
> 
> Easy right? As soon as Stiles stepped through the doors he was blown away by the size of the room, it wasn’t small like he imagined. Nope. This was not going to be easy.

As soon as Stiles made it through the door there was a hallway about 50 feet long that took a left handed turn to another area. Stiles followed the hallway like he knew what he was doing. What was it Isaac had said about his undercover missions? “You have to go in with the confidence that you belong there and no one will take a second look.”

Easy enough, Stiles thought to himself, he’ll just go into this area like he’s meant to be there take a look around and then leave. Easy right? As soon as Stiles stepped through the doors he was blown away by the size of the room, it wasn’t small like he imagined. Nope. This room was massive with a fully stocked bar on one end and a row of hot tubs on the other. There were girls lounging around in string bikinis and the men were in small groups talking in quite voices.

Stiles knew he had to make himself fit in before the other guards in the room noticed him. He headed to the bar with his head held high and a confidence he didn’t know he had. Upon arrival the bartender took a look at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Beer please.” Stiles told the man. “Of course, we have several options on tap and imported beer from Germany and England.” Stiles paused while looking at the bartender with an awed expression. What did Stiles expect? A five dollar Budweiser? Before Stiles had the chance to respond a voice cut in from across the bar.

“Give him a Pilsner please Matt. I’ll take another Ladybank single malt.” As a mystery man gave the order Stiles finally looked over at him and his stomach dropped. It was the stranger in the tight black pants who he hadn’t stopped thinking about since they locked eyes.

As if on cue the man looked up at Stiles and gave a slight smirk while getting up and moving closer. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from admiring the way the man moved in his tight jeans and finally noticed he wasn’t wearing the leather jacket. Stiles was unashamedly admiring the man and the man was looking right back at him with another smug look on his face. Stiles blew out a breath and smiled at the mystery man who was now standing firmly beside him.

“I don’t usually trust other people with my drink choices, but it seems as though you know what you’re doing.” Stiles rattled off. The man smirked at Stiles before replying, “Guess you’ll have to trust me, but I guarantee you won’t be disappointed.”

Stiles turned his head to look at the man’s intense eyes which gave off an undeniable confidence that had Stiles weak in the knees. Eventually Stiles glanced away and rolled his eyes playing along with the man’s game. “I should warn you that the last person who bought a drink for me without asking what I like got it thrown in his face.” Stiles replied with a hint of sarcasm. The stranger laughed, rolled his eyes and extended his hand to Stiles, “I’m Derek Hale.” “Stiles Stilinski” Stiles replied while shaking Derek’s hand. “Nice to meet you Stiles.

Stiles felt like it was the perfect time to learn why all of these gorgeous people were gathered together, but Stiles couldn’t find the perfect opening. Derek had him off his game and he didn’t know how to handle it. Sure he had been hit on by gorgeous guys before, and he always saw guys like this around his Lawyer’s office. But what was it about Derek that had him flabbergasted? Behind Derek’s roguish good looks and charm lay something alluring. It was intimidating, arousing, and it sure as hell distracted Stiles from whatever questions he wanted to ask.

As Stiles was about to speak, the bartender arrived with their drinks. “To your intuition, may it be ever in my favor.” Stiles said as he raised his glass to Derek’s.

Derek smirked like he knew Stiles would enjoy it. And damn him if he wasn’t right. The Pilsner was smooth and had just the right amount of flavor to not overpower its taste. Stiles tried to look unimpressed but must have failed dramatically as Derek’s smirked turned into the smuggest smile Stiles had ever seen.

“How is it? Going to throw it in my face?” Derek asked. Stiles raised his hand and made a gesture, “Eh. It’s alright.” But Derek wasn’t fooled at all. “Too bad. Maybe next time I’ll do a better job at giving you what you want.”

  
That single sentence sent chills down Stiles’ body and made him want to rip off Derek’s clothes and throw him across the bar to have his way with him. “So Derek,” Stiles coughed, trying to distract his mind from going to places it shouldn’t, “when you’re not ordering drinks for random men at bars, what is it you do for a living?”

“I work for Hale Capital Corporation. We’re a venture capital firm that handles risky investments for people that are trying to start businesses on the Upper East Side. This is actually a firm party; little meet and greet type thing for our clients.” Derek said with a little wave of his hand.

  
“Of course. Put on an extravagant party, serve imported beer, and have half naked girls running around. All very professional in the world of Venture Capitalists... Though, I didn’t realize venture capitalist firms had this type of money.” Stiles knew they were in dangerous territory, but he still wanted to know more.

It all seemed like a cover-up for something else. Out of all the venture capitalists Stiles had the pleasure of meeting, RE: not at all, he never saw this kind of party or this amount of time being taken just to impress potential clients. (Stiles’ firm had the pleasure of suing a VC for taking all the money from their client because his business wasn’t “up-to-par”, so you know why Stiles wasn’t a big fan.)

“Ah. If you’re a good venture capitalist then yes, this is what you get.” Derek stated, breaking Stiles from his wandering mind. “So what exactly makes for a good VC?”

“The ability to know something special when you see it,” Derek replied looking right into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles couldn’t help but smile; he had to hand it to him, Derek Hale was one smooth man.

“VC? That’s lawyer talk. You aren’t a lawyer are you?” Derek searched Stiles’ eyes for any sort of lie that might come next.

“You got me,” Stiles replied “I’m a Lawyer at Pearson Specter. I usually handle cases with Harvey Specter and Mike Ross. We’re a trifecta.” Stiles replied, and immediately wished he would have kept his mouth closed.

Why would Stiles tell this stranger, who he wouldn’t mind licking whip cream off his chest, where he worked?! It was Stiles’ first rule when talking to people, he had learned a long time ago to never tell anyone he had just met that he was a Lawyer at Pearson Specter. People immediately became intimidated and made some crazy excuse to get away from him. As Stiles was struggling internally he looked up a Derek to check his face to see if he had scared him off as well, but what Stiles saw surprised him. Derek had a look on his face of admiration, like he was impressed by Stiles.

“Pearson Specter. Great firm. Which means you must be a hell of a Lawyer to work there. Color me impressed!” Derek replied smoothly while sipping his drink. It made Stiles’ smile grow even wider, but before he could ask any more questions a blonde in a bikini appeared at Derek’s side.

“There you are Derek! I was looking for you everywhere!” She said, while possessively lying a hand on his shoulder. “I was wanting you to join me for a dip in the hot tub. The water is perfect.” In the seconds that followed, the air crackled with tension.

“Heather.” Derek said in a steely voice, “What have I said about interrupting me while I’m talking to someone who may or may not be a client?” Heather realized her mistake instantly, she began to shrink into herself little by little. “Of course sir. Sorry about the interruption.” As Heather turned to walk away, Derek spoke up again.

“Heather.” She turned with her face white as a sheet, “We’ll discuss this later.” As Heather nodded slowly Derek turned back to Stiles like nothing had ever happened.

Stiles was confused. What was going on? Was that Derek’s girlfriend? A colleague? His sibling? Stiles wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he should have left minutes ago.

“Sorry about that, she’s my secretary.” Derek shrugged. Oh, thought Stiles, what a work environment that must be... “It’s fine! Don’t worry about it, though I really must be going. My friends are probably wondering where I am.”

As Stiles started to stand Derek spoke again, “Oh. Of course. There are other lawyers here in fact, you didn’t happen to come with one of them did you?” Stiles’ eyes widened as his stomach clinched with the thought of being found out. “I did actually. I just came to get a refill, ten minutes ago, they are probably wondering where I am.”

Derek looked over Stiles like he knew he was lying, before he smiled brightly. “It was a pleasure to meet you then Stiles. Maybe we’ll run into each other again one day.” Derek shook Stiles hand, which might have lingered a second too long, and then he turned around and walked back through the crowd.

  
“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” Stiles thought as he watched Derek walk away. There was something almost terrifying about the way Stiles’ body responded to Derek. It was like Derek knew exactly how to talk to Stiles and exactly how to handle him. Even now, Stiles couldn’t get Derek’s piercing gaze out of his mind. It was almost as captivating as his ass...

And if Stiles stared at said ass as it walked away? Well that is no one’s business but his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn towards interesting and Stiles doesn't know what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early since I'll be busy the rest of the week. I might change the posting schedule... it all just depends on when I'm free and everything.
> 
> Once again this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I added more tags because this chapter has some light BDSM in it. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr SterekHobrienFics.tumblr.com

As Stiles took a deep breath to get his bearings back under him, he had to get out of there and quickly. Looking around he noticed just how exposed he was to everyone else. None of the guests had taken notice, but a few of the staff had started to look at him strangely. Stiles’ mind was reeling from everything he had learned, he knew he couldn’t face Isaac and Scott just yet, he needed a place to get his head on straight.

“Excuse me,” Stiles said to the bartender, “Where can I find the bathroom?” He waved his hand to the back of the room. “Over there through that door.” “Thanks” Stiles said as he turned and walked briskly away trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

The bartender’s directions weren’t clear so Stiles went through the first door he saw in the corner of the room. On the other side was another hallway that took a turn to the right about thirty feet away. There were no sign of any bathrooms. Great, Stiles thought, where the hell am I now? Looking around Stiles noticed the hallway was empty. What the hell? He thought again, might as well take a look around.

Stiles walked down the little hallway and took the right turn, for a moment he thought he had found what he was looking for. This part of the hallway had several doors of different colors, but as Stiles got closer he noticed the doors had copper plates on them. Instead of saying ‘Men’ or ‘Women’ these plates had names on them with a logo that looked like a Triskelion. Interesting, Stiles thought to himself. These aren’t bathrooms, but personal offices.

Stiles eyes darted up and down the hallway as he suddenly became aware of where he was. Sneaking into the party was one thing, but being in this hallway with personal offices?! Stiles needed to get the hell out of dodge ASAP.

As he turned to go he heard voices begin to echo along the hallway and footsteps coming his way. Without thinking Stiles opened the closest door and dove inside. Stiles held his breath as he pressed his ear against the door hoping the strangers hadn’t heard him. By now Stiles was sweating and just hoping his phone wouldn’t go off in the quiet room. The voices had stopped just to Stiles’ right and they were locked in what seemed like a heated argument.

Stiles exhaled slowly as he turned around to get a better look at where he was hiding. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. He shouldn’t be all that surprised given the extravagant party, but he was. The office was sleek and sophisticated with shelves lining the far right wall and a cherry wood desk near the back of the room with a desktop computer and a lamp.

The furniture was sparse but Stiles could tell it was expensive. Everything the office owner could want was within their grasp; from a walk-in closet with pressed suits to a fully stocked bar. Stiles was thoroughly impressed.

Stiles pressed his ear against the door, and upon hearing no immediate danger he decided to look around. His dad had always told him that curiously killed the cat, but that never stopped Stiles. It was his specialty to stick his nose into things, that’s why he was such a good lawyer. Just ask Harvey. He had stuck his nose into several things for Mike and him. Stiles wasn’t a complete idiot though, he knew his shoes would make noise on the hardwood floor so he slipped them off. Stiles: 1 Real World: 0. Sure it was unlikely that the people would hear his footsteps but come on, better safe than sorry right?

Moving around the room Stiles decided to go big or go home, so he headed straight for the computer. He moved the mouse around and was brought to a password protected screen with the name D. Hale. No. Nope. This cannot be happening Stiles thought.

HE WAS IN DEREK’S OFFICE? What the hell, why did he have an office in this place? Or the question Stiles should be asking is what this place was?

Next to Derek’s computer were a stack of papers. Unable to stop himself again Stiles decided to thumb through them. At first he thought they might have been a joke because the front page had a stamped the said ‘TOP SECRET’ in big red letters. Snorting to himself Stiles started reading through them, and immediately figured out that they actually might be secret documents. The content had to do largely with oil in the Middle East, and Stiles knew he should stop reading.

  
Stiles was so focused on the documents that he had forgotten all about the people in the hallway. The people who were right outside the door. Oh boy, OH BOY. Reacting on instinct Stiles grabbed his shoes and bolted for the walk-in closet. Just as Stiles closed the door behind him the main door opened and two people walked through. “I need you to take care of it Erica. Losing those papers will put us months behind.”

Oh shit Stiles knew that voice. It was Derek. Sure Stiles knew it was his office but come on. Just how unlucky could Stiles get?!

“I’ll do what I Der, but it might take a while. It’s not like they left a note with a pretty little bow or anything.” Said the female voice, Erica, Stiles was guessing. “But I’ll get right on it.” “Good,” Derek said. “Send Heather in in your way out would you?” Erica closed the door on her way out smirking at Derek. By this time Stiles had crouched down and was peeking through the slots in the door trying to figure a way out of this mess.

About thirty seconds later in walked Heather with a pensive look on her face. “You wanted to see me sir?” “Yes Heather. Come in.” Derek said in that smooth voice he used on her earlier at the bar, before he continued on. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Heather said. “For what exactly?” Derek’s voice had taken a turn towards hard and unforgiving. “I’m sorry I interrupted you sir.” Heather said as she bowed her head. “Heather. We have talked about this.” Derek said as he started pacing the room. “It’s not your position to interrupt me when I’m talking to someone who catches my eye. That was not a part of our deal.”

At this point Stiles was confused. A deal? What deal? And he had caught Derek’s eye?! Heather was a grown woman, so why was Derek treating her like she was a child? “Unfortunately Heather, sorry is not good enough. You know the rules. What happens if you misbehave?” Derek said in an unforgiving voice. Immediately Heather’s whole body changed, like she knew what was coming and she was excited for it. “We punish them.” She said locking eyes with Derek. “Indeed we do.” Derek affirmed.

Oh my god, Stiles thought. No wonder their relationship was weird for a work environment! Stiles wasn’t familiar with BDSM but he knew what it was. Truthfully, the whole idea seemed ridiculous and rash to him. What kind of person would give up their self-control to their partner? To Stiles, it was mind boggling. Crouched in the closet Stiles knew he shouldn’t watch what was about to happen, but against all odds he wanted to. Stiles had a thrill of excitement going through him that he never knew existed.

Derek gazed at Heather before speaking in an even tone, “I think we’ll go with the red paddle today.” Heather bit her lip and whimpered. “Go get it. You know what to do.” Stiles watched captivated by the way Heather obeyed Derek’s orders and opened up a small, cleverly hidden cabinet to withdraw a long red leather paddle. Stiles’ mouth went completely dry at the sight of it, and blood started to quickly rush to other areas of his body.

When Derek had the paddle in hand, Stiles noticed he had removed his leather jacket and his burgundy V-neck was tight around his shoulders and bulging arms. Heather sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself over the armrest of the sofa that was closest to Derek. The authority radiating from Derek was nothing to be messed with, and it was enough to make Stiles go weak in the knees. Derek growled in anticipation as he peeled Heather’s skirt back, exposing her naked ass in the air.

“It’s frustrating that we have to keep doing this Heather,” Derek said as he cupped one of Heather’s cheeks, “but it does have its advantages.”

  
Heather shifted, anticipating what was about to happen. As Stiles watched he found himself wondering what Derek’s touch would be like on his body. Derek’s hands looked strong, and there was a possessiveness about the way he stroked her cheek.

“Are you ready Heather?” Derek asked. “Yes sir.” Heather shivered. Without any kind of warning Derek brought the paddle back and simply whipped Heather’s ass.

“One. Thank you sir.” Heather said through gritted teeth. Derek spanked her again. “Two. Thank you sir.” Good gosh, she even has to thank him? Stiles thought. What kind of person does something like that? Jesus he needed to stop watching.

Clearly Derek knew what he was doing, and it looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. With every slap his muscles bulged and flexed, and they were precise movements in his hand. A glance at Heather told Stiles that Derek wasn’t the only one enjoying himself. As Derek settled into a rhythm, the shock on Heather’s face turned into pure ecstasy. Watching her take pleasure from Derek was confusing, but also exciting.

Stiles shifted trying to will his lust away but all he managed to do was knock a suit off the bar he had settled himself against.

Immediately the door was flung open and once again Stiles was pinned by Derek’s gaze. Derek stared at Stiles for several seconds before breaking into a laugh.

“Well, hello there Stiles. I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” Strangely, Derek didn’t seem upset at all, just amused.

Stiles gazed up at him with gaping eyes, while blushing from head to toe. He didn’t know how to get out of the situation, as things had gotten slightly out of hand. Doing the only thing he could think of, Stiles bolted. Stiles jumped out of the closet and ran for the hallway.

Derek could have stopped him if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Stiles didn’t know if that should worry him or not, all he wanted to do was get away as fast as possible. At some point it occurred to Stiles that he had left his shoes behind just like freaking Cinderella. How perfect.

As Stiles made it through the hallway and back to the main entrance he burst into the bar where Scott and Isaac were still waiting. “Come on,” Stiles panted to them as he took long strides away from the door, “we gotta go, like yesterday.” They didn’t argue any further. Thirty seconds later all three guys spilled onto the sidewalk and started walking towards the street.

“So,” Isaac said when things started to slow down, “what the heck was that Stiles? What happened to you?!” Stiles started laughing immediately, “You’re not going to believe me at all.” “Try us,” Scott said, looking at him with a curious look.

Stiles figured what the hell, and told his story as best as he could. From meeting Derek to the files he found, the only thing he omitted was the Heather and Derek part. Something about it made Stiles want to keep it private.

“You see,” Scott shakes his head, “five minutes in there and you bag a millionaire. How exciting!” Scott’s enthusiasm was irritating at best. “If you call ‘bagging’, breaking and entering while also trespassing then yes. That is exactly what I did.” Stiles strained.

“Why do you have to be a glass half empty kind of guy? You’ve been wanting a date for a while!” Scott squeaked. “Well let’s be glad he didn’t call the cops.” Stiles stated, then turned to Isaac. “Next time I want to do something crazy, stop me. Please.” “I’ll do my best,” Isaac replied with a smirk.

It was a few hours away from sunrise so the guys went their separate ways. Which means Isaac and Scott walked to their apartment to do God knows what, while Stiles caught cab home to his apartment where he collapsed into his bed without even changing. While Stiles thought he was exhausted and would fall asleep quickly, his mind had other ideas. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was Derek and his breathtaking gaze.

There was something undeniable about Derek, and Stiles couldn’t help but want to see him again.


End file.
